Honoring The CorpsTroops
by Bralt
Summary: My way of thanking the Troops in a story


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**This is my story for Memorial Day, dedicated to all the troops out there risking their lives for our tomorrow**

Halt took his seat at the large table set up in the dining hall of Castle Araluen. His seat was at the end to the right of Crowley who would be facing King Duncan down the table when he took his seat. The table was set up on a platform reserved for the guests of honor, who today seemed to be the Rangers, while all the other tables were lined up vertically in rows. Most of the Rangers were already sitting down in their spots and the tables below were packed with the inhabitants of the castle and others that had been invited. Among the last to take their seats were Will and Gilan. Gilan sat across from Halt while Will took the seat right next to him and beamed, all Rangers had been called to the castle but none knew why and Will thought that Halt held the answer. Will was about to ask his mentor numerous questions when King Duncan stood and cleared his throat. Immediately the hall fell silent and all eyes were locked on him.

"Good day." Without effort, the king's deep voice boomed through the hall reaching every ear. "I know that none of you were given proper invitations telling what this event is for but I wanted it to be a surprise." King Duncan smiled as he got some looks of confusion from several of the Rangers. "I called you all here today to honor the Ranger Corps." The few quiet conversations that had continued in the crowd came to a halt, as far as anybody knew the Rangers liked to keep to themselves. And they most definitely didn't take public gratitude, they did their job and the reward was keeping the country safe.

"Crowley, come up here," Duncan said as he walked to the middle of the table and faced the crowd. Halt laughed inside at the look on his friend's cowled face; Crowley wasn't really one to be comfortable with standing in front of loads of people. Crowley saw the amusement in his friends face and glared at him but stood and made his way to stand by the king. "Without this man here, this country would have been conquered quite some time ago, without Crowley the Rangers would never have been reinstalled in this country and we would have no way of knowing what was going on outside our boarders," Duncan said proudly with a large smile. Crowley bowed awkwardly as the cheering died down; he was back in his seat as soon as he could be.

"Congratulations Crowley, you handled that well," Gilan said with a large grin. "A little bit of stage fright is it?" Crowley glared at him and resumed listening to the king.

"Halt, get up here," King Duncan said once the noise had died down again. Halt stood as if it was no big deal but inside he was squirming. Crowley's stage fright was nothing compared to his. "What to say about him?" Duncan said jokingly. There was some laughter from where the officials from Redmont sat and Halt felt his neck grow hot. "Without Halt the Outsiders would have most definitely conquered many more villages and made most the country poor. And without him, this very country wouldn't be what it is today." Duncan smiled down at Halt and shook his hand.

Halt got back to his seat almost as fast as Crowley and glared at Will and Gilan who were cheering the loudest. They stopped whistling and clapping and watched as the rest of the Rangers, including themselves, got called up to center stage and honored by the king. When it was all over and the crowd was settled Duncan addressed the crowd.

"The Ranger Corps. is as every part important as the knights of this fare country and I would like to use my power as the king to declare this day their day. A day that the Rangers shall be honored and recognized for their bravery and importance," King Duncan finished in a loud voice. The cheers echoed around the hall as he resumed his seat. "Now where's the food?" He asked as he smiled down at Crowley.

**Please review, it would mean a lot to know people are reading this and are aware of how much the troops risk their lives and how much we owe them. And remember, it is the soldier not the publisher who gives us the freedom to write. It is the soldier not the President who gives us freedom.**


End file.
